ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Splitting Heirs
On Sylph, San d'OriaS is 6/6 in regions but I still can't get it. So it's not a gaurantee that you'll be able to get it if you have all regions. --Futan 18:09, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Medal & Op completion? Could this be in the DAT's waiting to be implimented just like the final medals? do all ops for the nation and when all zones controlled this mission pops up? only time will tell Lobsang 21:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :This is a little obscure, but I found Cracking Shells (the bastok version of this) in my internet history. I would have looked at it because I was offered it and wanted to know what it was. (Gutted now that I didn't take it) It *may* have been this week, in which case bastok had all 5 regions excluding beadeaux and CN. Previous weeks Bastok has been 4 max, so it was probably this week. He's not offering it to me now though, same week, so who'd know >_< --Blazza 11:20, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm probably wrong about that btw, but requirement seems to be 7/7 zones, NOT 6/6... beastmen stronghold ALSO needs to be owned. --Blazza 11:20, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::This is simply not true. On Valefor, none of the beastmen strongholds have ever been taken over and yet the items dropped from this BC are all around. Anodrac 23:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) -EDIT- RMT activity may be cause of item availability on Valefor, so I retract my statement and will go by information as stated. In order to enter the BCNM you have to; Be allied with Sandy, have the mission flagged, and get the key item that drops from the orcs in La Vaule. Anyone can get the key item as long as they are in the alliance when the orc is killed. Players allied with other nations cannot enter the BCNM. --Eiryn 18:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Morale Boost? Maruna-Kurina provides the following information regarding these BCNM Ops: Alas, as well as all things in war, there is a double-edge to this blade. Should you seek to defeat enemy leaders via operations codenamed "Splitting Heirs," "Cracking Shells," or "Plucking Wings" and suffer defeataru, the beastmen armies will be those shouting and raising their banners in triumph. Can someone confirm that losing these Operations provides a morale boost to the Beastmen, and if so, (about) how much? --Nuilvian 16:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Quest Availability Requirements There's a lot of disinformation on these pages for the availability requirements for this quest. I am on Valefor and none of the nations have ever had control of Beastmen Strongholds and yet there are the items from the BCNM all around. It would be nice if people could put up the actual requirements so more people can try this Quest. Anodrac 23:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) There are players/rmt who buys items that are available from other servers and transfers them to another server to sell with overpriced prices. That could be the case for Valefor. The beastmen strongholds are required for access to the BCNM, I had the Key item the night before we lost control of La Vaule and I was not able to enter the BCNM afterwards.--Zykei 00:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Just checked FFXIAH and most of them are sold by Vagus / Valefortarutaru / Ryoyo so there may be some truth to that claim. Makes me a sad Panda. Anodrac 07:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :You need to control all 7 areas. Controlling any less will not give you this quest. This means La Vaule solely will not give you this quest. Midgardsomr server just got all 7 for sandy this week. Last week was 6, including control over La Vaule but was missing Eld. Necro. S --Lord0din69 15:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Strategy 5BLM and 1RDM or 4BLM and 2RDM *BLM/NIN and RDM/BLM to be support Requirements *High INT (Total 100+) *Fairly high merits for BLM *High Elemental Magic (Total 276+) *Utsusemi: Ichi **Utsusemi: Ni recommended as well, but I wouldn't say its required since when you're kiting you will not get the chance to be recasting at all until you lose hate. *Water IV, Thunder IV, and some AM2; Stun Aspir *Suggested food Cream Puff *Suggested MP recovery items *Suggested Re-raise items **Although if you die, it's pretty much game over because your Magic Accuracy drops extremely, and forget it if it's double weakness. You won't be hitting anything. Tactics and Duty Since there isn't too much MP to be spared, you'll need to just focus mainly on the Main Boss. Killing the BLM pet may lower the resistance but costly on MP. RDM on sleep duty and refresh and cure when BLM injured BLM start nuke with tier-IV (water or thunder) at the same time 1BLM sleepga, or if you have 2 RDMs have them sleep the 3 supporting Orcs *kite when hate is on you with the Big Boss **when lost hate rebuff and make sure utsu shadow is at full always *Nuke other tier-IV and continue with a Elemental Seal + AM2 *Aspir on pets when needed *Stun on Big Boss when needed Practice If you want practice before going into this run to see how well your group might handle it, try a Campaign Battle. Pull a Regular campaign orc mob, try to kite in a limited space while your teammates nuke. Extra Notes As for how high of INT and such you need, note that at around 260 Elemental Magic Skill, 100INT, and minor merits, 3/4 AMII resisted cutting damage down to 400~500, 3/5 tier-4 resisted cutting down damage to 20~60. We kited around the house, which seems okay, but really bad for anyone trying to aim a nuke on him. I would suggest kiting somewhere more visible. I would suggest kiting in a big circle in a more open area. Usually you will not get hit much since the Big Boss is running too slow to catch up. Times I've lose shadows where when hate was transferred to me while Big Boss is standing right next to me. If all the BLMs finished draining all their MP the Big Boss should be near dead if not dead already. Thus, I suggest some MP recovery items for BLMs, I would suggest Elixir types items since they recover more than Ether types but at a cost of casting time. 1 Elixir per BLM should be enough. Yagudo Drink would come in handy too if your RDM can't keep up with refreshing everyone. --Lord0din69 04:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Melee DD strat In advance I'd like to say sorry if this is sloppy. I'm kinda new to posting here. Just thought I'd post something since there seems to be a real lack of information for this fight. PLD/nin is a must for this if you plan to tank. And don't engage. His counter attack rate it really high and he'll double attack a lot anyway. Other than that, there are tons of setups that I can imagine working, but here's the general idea I went with, mostly according to who I could recruit... :Gonna have to comment on this point here, PLD/NIN is certainly not a must, we had our guy come PLD/DNC and it worked really well, kept hate well and stayed alive comfortably. Tidus mi2 21:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well geared and merited heavy DD/nin x3 are highly recommended. The boss isn't so strong defensively, but he has a lot of HP and the adds will just keep coming. At a certain point it becomes about the pld and his support being able to outlast the mp drain. I recommend a whm and brd or cor for support. A rdm would probably work well in the mix too. But the brd and cor really help speed up what the melee are doing. Strategy Go in and buff, PLD pulls the mobs back to the gate and begins to tank with his back to the gate. WHM keep haste on the PLD at all times for spellcast timers. Before going in assign each DD/nin a mob to kill. DRK or DRG work well on the blm to either stun or jump away from his ~ga spells. Otherwise just keep an eye on the blm cuz he can be annoying. With relatively low HP it should be easy enough for your DD to take each one down as it comes. Initially save TP on the adds and use it to wail on the boss. If when the adds get back you have TP already it might be worthwhile to use it on the adds just to down them asap and get back to the boss. Don't TP after their 50% though. No point overkilling them as they'll keep coming and your real target is the boss. Support jobs should generally know their job. Keep the healer refreshed, melee songs/rolls for the melee. Do whatever you can to improve the longevity of the whm's mp cuz they'll need it, especially if your pld isn't top notch. Just keep killing the adds as they come. They'll take a bit to respawn and get to you so you'll have a good minute or two to get some good damage in between em. It's really all about holding out with your pld and healer. This isn't an easy fight, but if everyone of your teammates are good players, well geared and merited on their jobs, it should be pretty straightforward. It's a fun fight with some great rewards. Good luck everyone ^^ --Shinsetsu (Fairy Server)